


A Vampire's Prey

by Pajama_Han



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon Trans Character, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Damien, Vampire Roleplay, vampire/monster hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Robert the monster hunter has found himself in the lair of a local vampire. Willing to give himself up for more information on the beast, Robert allows himself to be taken. (aka these nerds love sexy roleplay)





	A Vampire's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Smallmarch with rough top Dames, who could ask for more? Hope you enjoy! If anybody needs anything tagged, please let me know!

Robert allowed himself to be pushed against the wall roughly, causing the large paintings decorating it to rattle. He groaned as Damien purred into his ear and ran those delicate, smooth hands under his shirt.

“I finally have, you darling, you feel simply amazing in my hands.” The raven-haired man groped at Robert’s soft stomach and up to his chest before raking his nails down, making the older man hiss at the sweet painful pleasure.

Robert looked down at Damien with fiery, wild eyes, “I’m normally not willing to give myself up, but just this once,” he shucked off his leather jacket, “I wanna see what a monster like you can really do.” 

Damien grinned and narrowed his eyes, “Oh, what a treat, it’s always more fun when my prey has a little fight in him.” He licked his glossy lips before pressing them against Robert’s. The two men moaned into the kiss and the vampire gripped the shorter man’s wrist tightly, “To my quarters.”

Robert nodded tightly and dashed to follow Damien to his room. As he walked into the grandly decorated room, he found it empty, he was about to turn around before he heard the door behind him slam and once more felt those deft hands slide around his waist, “Now we can have fun,” The younger man chuckled darkly, “allow me to undress you.”

After enthusiastic agreement from the monster hunter, Damien set to uncover his prey. He slowly lifted Robert’s shirt, pressing soft kisses to the exposed, dark skin. Though there would be plenty of roughness in this passionate night, the vampire wanted to lead with something a bit more tender. Once his red shirt was out of the way, Damien sunk to his knees and smiled coyly up at Robert, “My, my, is the big mean hunter this excited from a monster’s lips and hands?” he boldly kneaded the large bulge in his jeans.

Robert gulped and smiled down, “What if I am, gorgeous?” he ran a hand over Damien’s silky hair and gently nudged his face closer towards it.

Damien pressed his hand in just a bit too hard, causing Robert’s knees to buckle slightly and a moan to escape his lips, and the vampire narrowed his eyes dangerously with a wicked smile, “Then I’d politely tell you that if you wish to get any form of pleasure out of tonight, you’d best _do what I say _.”__

__The older man’s eyes widened and he nodded with a blush. Without a word, he watched as Damien undid his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers, to pool around his ankles. Damien ghosted his fingers alongside the underside of Robert’s cock before standing up to stare into his prey’s eyes, “Get up on the bed, gorgeous, and face away from me,” Damien undid his long cloak and let it flutter to the floor._ _

__Robert eagerly complied with the command and knelt on his hands and knees, flushing as his member let out a leak of pre. Tough as he was, the thrill he got while subbing was better than any drink or hunt. He heard the vampire behind him strip his many layers off and hum contentedly as he rifled through a drawer._ _

__“How much can you take, hunter?” Damien called from across the room, almost conversationally. When he realized what the younger man meant by his question, Robert flushed and a shiver ran up his spine._ _

__The monster hunter gulped and called back, “D-don’t hold back. I wanna know just how much power you have.” He grinned, eagerly awaiting the vampire’s touch._ _

__Damien hummed thoughtfully before approaching the bed, “I wouldn’t want to go too rough on your adorable rear,” Robert felt the mattress behind him sink in as Damien crawled up behind him with a light laugh, “I want my pretty prey to enjoy himself as he gets ravaged.” Robert couldn’t help but smile as he felt Damien’s soft chest and something hard and rubbery press against his back._ _

__The vampire ran his hands across Robert’s back, one of them wrapping around to circle his throat, no squeezing, only light pressure, and the other trailed down to the shorter man’s ass. Robert shuddered in anticipation as he felt the dominant aura surround him; the danger of the whole ordeal melted into how truly safe he felt in Damien’s arms, creating a deep, fuzzy warmth that bloomed in hot patches along his dusky skin._ _

__Damien exhaled against Robert’s neck hotly as he appreciated the bubbly curve of Robert’s ass. He gave one quick squeeze to the hunter’s throat, causing him to choke out a gasp, before reaching beside him for the bottle of lubricant. Robert almost smiled as the faint scent of artificial vanilla surrounded them. The vampire’s silky voice purred against his neck, “I’m going to fill you with my fingers as I take my first drink,” he murmured, lips kissing a sensitive, fleshy spot on Robert’s neck and fingers tracing the puckered rim of Robert’s ass, “Breathe with me, love…”_ _

__Robert let out a breathy moan as he felt one of Damien’s long fingers slide in, his moan turning into a cry as the vampire sunk his teeth into his neck, drawing blood. He forced himself to relax and his cock twitched as he enjoyed the dual sensations. Damien let out his own moan as he lapped up Robert’s thick, coppery blood and felt the older man’s walls flutter around his fingers as he slipped in a second._ _

__“You taste simply divine,” Damien sighed dreamily and pressed his fingers deeper and squished them upwards, making Robert groan out his name, “My beautiful love, do you want me to take you?”_ _

__“Damien…fuck,” Robert gasped, gripping the sheets beneath him as the vampire kept pressing into his prostate, “I want, need you.”_ _

__The taller man sucked at the bloody bitemark he left and chuckled, “You want me inside of you? Want me to keep biting and torturing you as I thrust deeper and deeper into you as I drink my fill and make you _mine? _” Damien grabbed the lubricant and squeezed a fair amount onto the cock he chose before grinding the head against Robert’s twitching hole, “You want to come undone on my toy and scream my name into the night until your vision fades?”___ _

____Robert nearly came from just Damien’s filthy tongue; hearing the normally proper man talk dirty to him made his back arch and his cock leak. He nodded with a sigh, “Yes, please… please fuck me, Damien, make me yours…” he rolled his hips back and ground against the slick strap-on._ _ _ _

____Satisfied, Damien withdrew his fingers and slowly began to press in. One hand held tightly to Robert’s hip, and with his other hand, he pressed the button on his bullet’s remote. The vampire whined as the vibrations shook against his core and he thrusted his hips to plunge deeper into the older man._ _ _ _

____Robert let out a deep roar as Damien bottomed out; his fists gripped the silky bedspread under him tightly and his eyes rolled back in his head. His breathing hitched and turned into ragged panting as Damien started a brutal pace of quickly thrusting in and grinding his hips into the depths of Robert’s ass._ _ _ _

____On one deep thrust, Robert cried out and arched his back. Damien grinned and kept hitting that one spot. He hissed into Robert’s ear and licked his teeth, “Oh, my love, you’re making such magnificent sounds… keep singing for me.” Damien began kissing and sucking on another spot on Robert’s neck before once more drawing his delicious blood into his mouth._ _ _ _

____The hunter lifted one shaking hand from the tangled sheets to his cock. The pleasure of Damien fucking him so well coupled with the dull ache of the first bite and the fresh sting of the second made him feel like he was dying. Robert began quickly stroking himself, smearing his slick precum over his hard length. He growled out Damien’s name, feeling close._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Ro…Robert!” Damien panted, grinding into his thrusts, bullet vibrator pressing against just the right spot, “I’m going to- Oh, Robert…!” his moans increased in pitch and his hips stuttered as the vampire came with a full-bodied shudder. As the orgasm washed over him, he gave one last bite, this one the hardest of the night._ _ _ _

____The pain and the sudden irregularity of Damien’s thrusts was enough for Robert to come as well, letting out a loud cry as he spilled his seed over his fingers in thick spurts. He panted harshly as he tried to calm down, letting himself flop forward to rest on the large mass of pillows at the head of Damien’s bed._ _ _ _

____The vampire fumbled for the small remote for his vibrator and turned it off, gasping for breath and dripping with sweat. He joined the hunter on the pillow pile and pulled him close, “Oh, Robert, that was magnificent… Are you alright, darling?” Damien ran his long fingers through Robert’s short, fluffy hair gently._ _ _ _

____Robert let out a breathy chuckle and leaned into the sweet petting, “I’m fuckin’ phenomenal,” he reached up and wiped some of the blood from his neck, eyebrows raising, “Damn, Dames, you did a number on me, huh?”_ _ _ _

____Damien blushed and looked worried, “I’m terribly sorry if I hurt you, dearest…you know how I get when we play like that,” he ran a hand through his own long, soft locks that were a bit damp at the roots, “Once I catch my breath, I’ll bandage you up.”_ _ _ _

____Robert leaned up and kissed the other man on the forehead, “Don’t worry about a thing, darlin’,” he grinned, “You’re so damn sexy when you pretend to be a vampire and lose control.”_ _ _ _

____The younger man smiled softly and pulled Robert in for a sweet kiss. When he pulled back, he chuckled darkly, “And just how can you tell I was pretending?” he arched a prefect eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“I can’t,” Robert held Damien close to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly, “But I know I’ll have a ton of fun finding out all your secrets~”_ _ _ _


End file.
